


Morsmodre

by ZaharaDessert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firefly Quotes, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaharaDessert/pseuds/ZaharaDessert
Summary: This is the moment that started Voldemort's first reign of terror. The act of one man who chose to follow the orders of the Dark Lord and commit an unspeakable act.





	Morsmodre

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on HPFF for a Firefly Quote Challenge as LillyRoseanne. But since that now is no longer a thing I decided to start putting things up here... So, I had a lot of fun writing this, I went through a period of writing things with minor characters as the main focus, and this was a product of that. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it, I wrote it ten years ago, so I was in a very different creative place back then, please be gentle!

He kept to the shadows as he made his way through the streets of London, making his way to the Ministry. He moved quickly and quietly through the night, his cloak billowing out behind him in the wind. The hood was blown off his head revealing the long dark hair and chiselled jaw of Rabastan Lestrange. The wind whipped his hair into a frenzy as he turned down another street lined with yet more tall, gray, monotonous buildings.

It was three o’clock in the morning, no wonder then that he was the only person on the street apart from the tramp sleeping in a doorway a hundred yards away. He stirred as Rabastan walked by, but a flash of green light made sure he would never tell anyone anything ever again.

Further down the street was an alleyway, he took it and a sneer crept onto his face at the sight of the old red telephone box. He entered it and dialled 62442.

“Please state your name and business.”

“Jonas Roles – Business meeting.”

A badge slid out of the change slot, he took it and the phone box sank into the ground and minutes later emerged from the ceiling of the atrium. The doors opened and he stepped out into the deserted room. He threw the badge into one of the many crackling fires that lined two of the walls as he crossed the room with swift strides and pressed the button to call the lift. He waited patiently and soon the doors opened in front of him. He pressed the button for the first floor as he entered the lift and as the doors slid shut, the lift began to rise.

Stepping out onto the plush red carpet Rabastan strode confidently down the corridor to the large doors at the end. He pushed and they opened to show the continuation of the thick red carpet and gilt edged ceiling decoration. He didn’t bother with this room but continued walking, into the next. This room replaced the red carpet with purple, but the gilt edging continued, he sneered in disgust at the décor. 

_Weren’t the powerful supposed to be paranoid about security?_

Looking around he noticed several alcoves spaced around the circular room, all containing statues of varying sizes. He chose an alcove with a fairly small statue in which to conceal himself until the minister arrived and was sufficiently alone. He pulled an invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself, then assumed a position behind the statue, wand out, facing the door, and waited.

Some time later the door opened and Rabastan stiffened, preparing himself for the deed. The minister entered, along with his secretary who was carrying a pile of files and folders, which she placed on his desk.

“Your first appointment is in five minutes sir.”

_Looks like I’ll be here a little longer then._

He continued to wait through the minister’s appointments and meeting for another three hours, some of which were very interesting and full of juicy secrets he could feed to the Dark Lord, at a price.

“You now have a two hour lunch break Minister, and here is the lunch your wife sent. She said the flapjack was made by your daughter this morning.” She said placing it on his desk.

She shut the door as she left and Rabastan silently locked the door and cast silencing spells around the entire room. He stood carefully, not wanting to give the minister a chance to react and pull out his wand. He placed himself in between the minister and the door, still silently casting spells to ensure they were not interrupted and that the minister couldn’t escape. He ripped off the cloak, his wand pointing at the minister’s face.

“Don’t move a muscle sir.” The man sitting at his desk froze and his eyes bugged in shock.

“Who… Who are you?” he asked nervously

“It doesn’t matter who I am, what matters is why I’m here.”

“I see… why do you want to kill me? What have I done?” said the minister glancing at the wand aimed at his face then back at the man holding it.

“I’ll kill a man in a fair fight. Or if I think he’s gonna start a fair fight. Or if he bothers me. Or if there’s a woman. Or if I’m getting’ paid. Mostly when I’m getting’ paid. Today, I’m getting paid.”

“Who’s paying you? I can pay more.”

“It’s not money I care about, its power and the favour of my master.”

“Who are you working for?”

“You know who I'm working for... Goodbye Minister, Avada Kedavra!” Rabastan smiled as the green flash illuminated the room and the Minister for Magic’s lifeless corpse slumped over his desk. With a wave of his wand and some intense incantations he removed all the enchantments that had ever been placed around the room, including the anti-apparition spells, and another caused words to be formed in the air in front of him.

‘THIS IS THE WORK OF THE DARK LORD’

With a crack Rabastan apparated to the alley where the old phone box was. 

“Morsmodre!” The Dark Mark exploded from his wand, and with another crack he disappeared.

Ever wondered about that pivotal moment that made the Wizarding World want to fight back? 

This is how the war began...


End file.
